


Art for Stars Lit in Gold

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crochet, F/M, Multi, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky and Peggy don't believe in ghosts, yet...





	Art for Stars Lit in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Art I created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019.
> 
> [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium) wrote the [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987010) for this art and it's awesome! Go check it out!

[ ](https://imgur.com/PiwBhTA)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars Lit in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987010) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium)




End file.
